


Fluffy February Day 7 - Huddling for Warmth

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Korean Sole Survivor, Reading, The Importance of Being Earnest - Freeform, classic literature, fluffy february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: Nora's plans of a quiet evening alone get interrupted by a knock on the door. Who could be visiting her in the middle of a snowstorm?forFluffy Februaryoriginally posted on mytumblr
Relationships: Deacon/Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Nora Armstrong (OC)
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	Fluffy February Day 7 - Huddling for Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original prompt list [@fluffyfebruary](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/639602426793623552/fluffy-february-prompts)

It was a cold February evening, and Nora had just settled down with a nice cup of tea, a good book, and a warm blanket at her home in Diamond City. She was exhausted. It seemed like everywhere she went, people had problems only she could solve. And of course, being the people pleaser that she was, she had a hard time telling them no. But she was working on that, and she finally had a day off thanks to this blizzard. There was no possible way anyone could bother her right now, and if somehow somebody had braved the storm to get to her, she could always just ignore them.

So when she heard a knock on the door, she decided to do exactly that.

Only whoever was at the door was very persistent. 

She grit her teeth, set her tea and her book down on the side table next to her chair, and got up. The pounding on the door became more frantic. 

“All right, all right, I’m coming. Just a sec.” She was already thinking of all the ways she could politely tell whoever it was that she was closed for the night. She undid all the locks on her door, then opened it to find… “Deacon? Is that you?” 

He was bundled up under about half a dozen layers, but she could still see his sunglasses under all of it.

“Hey, you got a minute?”

“Yes of course. Come on in, you look freezing.” She let him in then closed the door behind him.

“Thanks, I can’t stay long, I’ve got tons of work to do.”

“Des is making you work in the middle of a blizzard?”

“Neither snow, nor rain, nor rads, nor deathclaw can stop the train from getting to the station on time.”

“That’s not… that’s wrong in like five different ways.”

“Whatever. So…” he looked around. “Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin your evening plans. I know how much you like to read.”

“It’s no big deal. I got plenty of free time. So what did you need? Does Des need me to come in?”

“No, no you're good I just - damn, it’s cold.”

“Take off all those layers and come sit by the fire with me.”

“You sure? I don’t want to bother you.”

“It’s no bother. Go ahead. You can set your coat on the radiator so it’s nice and warm when you need to leave again.”

“Well, okay. If you’re sure.” He started taking off his layers. Hat, scarf, jacket, coat, gloves, and at least two shirts.

“Sit down, and I’ll make you a cup of tea.”

“Tea sounds great, thank you.” he sat down by the fire and held his hands out in front of it, while she went into the kitchen to get a kettle going. “ _The Importance of Being Earnest_ , huh? That’s a good one.”

“Yeah, it was one of my dad’s favorites. He used to read it to me when I was sick.”

“That’s sweet. He sounds like a cool guy.”

She smiled. “Yeah, he was.” She finished making the tea, poured it into a mug, then walked back over to the couch and handed it to Deacon.

She sat back down next to him and wrapped the blanket around them. “So what are you really doing here in the middle of a blizzard? Don’t tell me it’s just because you missed me.”

“And here I thought you wanted me to start being a little bit more honest.”

_“”The truth is rarely pure, and never simple””_

“Hm?”

“From the book.”

“Oh right. And uh… Earnest said that right? What a guy.”

“Wait, have you actually read it?”

“Oh uhh…”

“Really? Oh you’d love it! It’s about two men, Jack and Algernon, who both pretend to be a man called Earnest. One is Earnest in the city, and one is Earnest in the country. They both fall in love while pretending to be Earnest.”

“With each other?”

“No, Jack falls in love with a high society woman named Gwendolyn, and Algernon falls in love with a Jack’s ward Cecily.”

“Sounds a little complicated, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

“It is a little complicated, but it’s kinda like those Shakespeare plays, where characters are pretending to be someone else, and then it’s all about the drama that comes with lying. It’s right up your alley.”

“It’s a play right?”

“Yeah. I was big into theatre in high school and college. Never had the guts to audition for any of the leads. I was always just in the background, but I loved it anyway.”

“Did you ever perform in this one?”

“No, that would be great. I would have loved to be Cecily. My dad took me to see it one time at the Warren. We had so much fun.” She laid her head on his chest. “I miss those days.”

He pulled her close and started stroking her long black hair. “You said it’s a play right? Why don’t we read it together.”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be? You said you couldn’t stay long.”

“That… may have been an exaggeration.”

She sat up. “So why did you come here? In the middle of a blizzard?”

“Would you believe me if I said it was for the tea?” She shook her head. “All right, you want the truth? I just delivered a package to Amari. A couple of packages actually. They’d been together, and wanted to stay together. Usually we’d sent one north and the other south, but they’d insisted on traveling together. Because they were in love, and they wanted the chance to be together as a married couple.”

“That’s so sweet. Did they get a happy ending?”

“Yeah, yeah they did. I convinced the Doc to send them west, and to give them new identities of two married people. She was a little reluctant, but she went along with it in the end. Now they’re headed to Buffalo or maybe Ronto where they’ll be safe.”

“That’s a good story, but I don’t see what -“

“It just… I don't know, seeing those two together, refusing to be separated, because being apart was worse than being sent back… it made me miss you.”

She kissed him on the cheek. “I'm glad you stopped by, even if I do think you are a little crazy for it.”

“Crazy for you maybe.”

She grinned. “So… since you’re here to stay, do you want to read with me?”

“I’d love to.” 

He set his tea down then picked up the book. She wrapped the blanket around them and snuggled in close so she could see the words on the page. He held the book in one hand, and put his arm around her. 

“You ready?”

“Yeah, let’s read.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [@valkyriejack](valkyriejack.tumblr.com)


End file.
